


Einen Körper Schlucken

by DestinedJedi87



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Lolicon, Nudity, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedJedi87/pseuds/DestinedJedi87
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi is ten years old, and one night after a particularly bad dream, feeling lonely and uncertain about the future, she seeks out a new friend to help her find peace and security by a most unusual means of attaining it...





	Einen Körper Schlucken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comfort/vore fic featuring Nanoha and Arf with graphic descriptions of characters getting swallowed whole while naked, so needless to say, if that's not your kind of thing, then don't read. You've been warned.

**(Nanoha)**

The night was cold as I made my way through the house, the wooden floor thumping softly beneath the padding of my bare feet. I could feel every inch of my naked body, exposed to the coolness of the summer air as goosebumps rippled over my skin so that, combined with the cold sweat of my nightmare, I was finding it difficult to think, to form thoughts in my head, especially if everything went as I hoped it did.

I felt so small, so tiny... learning that I was special, even magical was surprising, and it had been a long, exciting year, but yesterday I had turned ten years old, and ever since then I had been feeling... very unsettled. Given all that had happened to me over the past twelve months, it was lucky that I had even made it to my tenth birthday. I made many new friends over the year, wonderful friends who were as precious to me as Arisa and Suzuka, and yet I faced many dangerous situations too, times when it looked certain that I wouldn't make it to my next birthday, and lately I was feeling worried about the unknown future before me, what would happen to me and my friends, and so it had got me longing for simpler times, a safe space to go to where things would be all right, like when I was still snuggled up inside my mother as a baby, peacefully unaware of the larger world outside.

I guess it's quite ironic that the one I was seeking to help me feel safe and protected from all that as a substitute mother figure was also partly responsible for putting me in some of those dangerous situations, and the offer I hoped she would uphold...

I turned a corner and entered the living room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the pale moonlight coming in through the patio windows, but once they did, I caught sight of a huge, maroon-colored shape laid out on a mat behind the couch, bristling with spiky mane and a thin, elongated snout that looked to be just barely large enough to fit me into its maw — she looked like an oversized dog, stretched out in peaceful slumber.

I smiled, happy to find her at last, and walked over to her, making sure to stay silent so that I didn't disturb the girl sleeping on the couch, and knelt down in front of the doglike animal.

Gently, I put my hand down across Arf-san's haunch, and shook it, hoping to rouse her.

"Hey, Arf-san, will you please wake up?" I asked her.

Still she snored on, and I pressed on, shaking it a bit more forcefully.

"Arf-san, wake up," I said, but when she slept on, I pushed more strongly. "Wake up. Wake up! Arf-san, please wake up!"

Finally a grunt as Arf-san stirred, seemingly coming back to her senses as she yawned, eyes fluttering open, and she turned her head up to face me, blinking away the fatigue from her eyes.

( _Nanoha... is that you?_ ) she mumbled, speaking to me the only way that she could while she was still in this form — through telepathy.

I smiled, eyes shut in relief. Now, hopefully, Arf-san would agree to my plea, and help me get some sleep for the rest of the night...

"Yes, it's me, Arf-san!" I told her, trying to sound cheerful.

Another yawn, and I opened my eyes to find her staring at me.

( _What are you doing up so late... and..._ ) She seemed to notice how I was dressed only in my birthday suit. ( _Where are your clothes?_ )

I gave her another smile. "I won't need them for what I have in mind."

Something must have shown on my face, for Arf-san now gave me a funny look.

( _Why are you looking at me like that?_ ) she wondered, sounding unnerved.

So it seemed the time had come at last to present the question burning on my mind to Arf-san. I won't lie, I was _very_ nervous, not only because I was afraid she might and probably _would_ turn down my request, but what it would be like if she actually _agreed_. How I would feel, what would happen to me as I was removed from the world, taken to a place no one had ever willingly gone before — and survived. To reclaim the intimate feelings I forged with my mother before I was ever born. _What will it feel like...?_ That was the biggest thought on my mind then. _And... will I find what I'm looking for?_

"Arf-san, I have a favor to ask you," I said very seriously.

Arf-san seemed to sit up straighter on her mat as she adopted a determined air. ( _Anything, kid. You name it, I'll do it!_ )

I took a deep breath, trying to keep the beating of my heart under control, which was pounding just a little bit faster in my chest. I felt faint and dizzy, and the world seemed to be coming from far away, like a surreal haze, as if there was a slight sense that what I was seeing and hearing right now wasn't real. Almost like I was still sleeping, and this was somehow just a weird dream I'd created to make up for my nightmare. How could I even be thinking about this? It was so embarrassing! What would Fate-chan think of me? But no... I was committed to this. Either Arf-san would say yes or she would say no.

"Please, if you would be so kind, Arf-san, will you allow me to spend the night in your stomach?" I heard my voice say.

Her eyes went wide, and for a few minutes, there was silence, as my question seemed to have taken Arf-san off-guard. But as time went on, and she said nothing, I began to wonder if she even heard me.

"Arf-san, please say something," I implored.

( _I... what?_ ) Arf said, and her voice took on a louder tone. ( _What do you mean?!_ )

I took another deep breath, sucking in the chilly air to gather my courage. I felt a bit clear-headed, more confident — I _wanted_ this; I wanted for Arf-san to help wrap me up in a place where nothing could reach me, where I could feel peace again, like it was in my mama's womb, before all the changes that took place over the past year.

"Please eat me," I explained. "I want you to swallow my body whole. Take me inside you so that I can sleep safe and warm inside your belly."

( _Nanoha... where in the world is this coming from?!_ ) Arf-san demanded.

"I can't sleep," I confessed with a shiver. "I'm laying in bed tossing and turning. I had a bad dream, and I felt scared and helpless, then I remembered a year ago that you said you could swallow me whole, so here I am, Arf-san. Will you please, please, _please_ grant me this offer of yours?"

( _I didn't offer you, I threatened you!_ ) Arf-san barked impishly.

"Even so," I said, "will you please do this for me?"

Arf shook her head slowly from side to side. ( _Look, kid, even if I wanted to, I can't._ )

"Why?" I wondered.

Her words were confusing to me. She had said she could do this for me a year ago; why would Arf-san find it so hard to do this for me now? What had changed? Did she feel like it might be too awkward and a bit too personal for her to grant me my request? That it might change how we feel for one another, how we'd get along as friends?

( _What are they teaching you in that school of yours?_ ) Arf-san growled, very much like the animal she was at heart.

I settled for an expression of polite puzzlement, inviting Arf-san to go on.

( _Don't you understand?_ ) Arf-san said. ( _The confines of a stomach are no place for a ten-year-old girl. You couldn't possibly survive in there!_ )

So that was it! She was worried about me. Not that I hadn't prepared for that, so I broke into a reassuring smile.

"Oh don't worry!" I said. "I've thought this over, Arf-san!"

And I opened my right palm, tilting my head downward so that Arf-san would follow my gaze along with me, and cupped within was...

( _Raising Heart..._ ) Arf-san murmured.

"Hm-hmm!" I said, squeezing my eyes shut cheerfully. "With some of the spells Yuuno-kun has taught me, I can ward off your stomach acids and keep on breathing inside of your body! And once I wake up, all I have to do is transport myself back outside. Easy, simple, and effective."

( _Nanoha..._ )

I reopened my eyes and laid a hand upon her shoulder. Her fur was very warm beneath my touch, and I felt close to tears, beseeching Arf-san, _pleading_ with her silently, to grant me this special gift, to let me _escape_ this world, at least for a few hours, to be close to her, to return to the life I had had when I still was part of my mother's body, to let _me_ be part of _her_.

"Please swallow me, Arf-san," I begged her, and I knew I was about to cry. _Please don't let me down now..._ "Please. Please do this for me."

And then, finally, what I wished most to hear...

( _Oh, grrr... fine, fine!_ ) Arf-san snapped, sounding a bit faint to my ears. ( _If that's what you want, fine! So be it!_ )

I jerked back with a gasp, overjoyed that... had Arf-san really… I mean, did she just agree to... oh my goodness! Was this real?

"Really?" I cried. "Do you mean it, Arf-san?"

( _Yes. I must be crazy, but I'll do this if it makes you happy._ ) And Arf-san made her way back up to her paws so that she was standing on all fours, hanging her head low with a sigh as she shook herself that way dogs do when they just come out of the bath. ( _I don't know why I'm doing this for you, honestly..._ )

I felt so overwhelmed, I just had to do something, so I pulled her into a close hug as I pushed my face up against her snout rubbing into it with my cheek, savoring the feel of her fur rippling across my skin. "Oh thank you, Arf-san!"

( _Yeah, yeah, whatever,_ ) Arf-san said as she shook me off, and then positioned herself over me. ( _Don't thank me. Just... just prepare yourself to get eaten. Now. Quickly, before I change my mind._ )

I nodded quickly and knelt down on my legs, placing my hands in my lap, as Arf-san reared up and laid her enormous paws upon my shoulders, which were almost the size of melons.

My heartbeat picked up as Arf-san opened her mouth, her jaws glistening white from wet saliva, and I felt a tingle erupt behind my navel and spread out to the rest of my body as she descended. Time seemed to slow as Arf-san came down on me, blood racing, a loud thunder pounding in my ears, and I felt _very_ acutely aware of the contours and shape of my own body, _every_ inch, that would soon be taken inside to an alien world I couldn't even possibly imagine, as a narrow pink canal unfolded before my eyes...

A blast of hot air hit my face, a smell of warm drool and mushy skin, a wave of darkness engulfed me as she took my head fully within her mouth and _oh my goodness_ , I squirmed a little at the sensations passing through me. How can I explain? It felt like a velvet blanket had fallen around me, slick with hot wetness that was all around me, _smothering_ me, like... like... well, you know the feeling you get from a dog's silk tongue? Imagine a cavern of that surrounding you on every side, the damp heat smooshed against me, my hair plastered to the sides of my head, and I moaned a tiny bit.

Her muscles contracted around me, as though she were a strong plunger pulling at me, and I was sucked _deeper_ into her body as my shoulders were consumed. I could _feel_ her _powerful_ jaws working over my bare body, with my head being _squeezed_ through an _extremely_ tight tunnel I _knew_ had to be her esophagus, and she had swallowed my chest as I lay there _helpless_ within her grip, with both my arms pinned to my side. Another gulp, and she had taken me further inside, and oh Arf-san, it's so intense! No... too much, too much! It's... it's too much all at once!

As my head slipped past Arf-san's esophagus, rippling over me with a soft and ribbed tube massaging my upper torso, I couldn't help it, with half of my body left as part of the cold, outside world, with half of me _devoured_ by such _raw_ heat that it gave me uncontrollable shivers, I started kicking my legs, not out of terror, but the _sheer power_ of the _horribly_ intimate atmosphere that was _overwhelming_ me. As I passed further down her throat, I struggled to keep hold of Raising Heart for I knew without her, that I would be lost forever, unable to return to my home reality. _This is_ real _... this is_ really _happening... Arf-san is_ literally _swallowing me whole!_

I wriggled as even _more_ of me was eaten, drawn deeper and deeper inward through a pulsing tunnel of raw fleshy texture, and my head popped out into an even _larger_ opening that sent a _thrill_ of electric shock racing through me. It was Arf's stomach, it just _had_ to be, and still I kicked my legs for all they were worth. Ohhhh... how on _Earth_ can I describe _what_ was happening to me? Oh! I was being _swallowed_! I was getting _absorbed_ into something _bigger_ and _stronger_ than _me_ , becoming a _piece_ of the _suffocating_ warmth of the moist darkness, driving me half-mad from the foreign touch tickling my naked skin. My heart was beating so _fast_ it felt like it was going to _explode_ out of my chest! It was _intense_! OH! Just so _unbelievably_ INTENSE! OH ARF! I felt like a... a... oh, what's the word? De... d-d-dehumanized tangle of legs and arms, unable to even tell left and right from up and down as she hungrily slobbered and gulped and slurped and gobbled me down, her tongue slapping against me as I writhed frantically about, and call me crazy all you want, but for me it was _wonderfully overpowering_ in its _feral simplicity_.

She took my hips within her mouth, chewing like a dog upon my bare buttocks, so much so that I intensified my kicks. _Sights_ and _sounds_ and _smells_ seem to be _assaulting_ me from _every_ angle, and I was afraid I'd lose myself to the primal encounter very soon. However, I was mostly devoured by this point, and while Arf consumed me even further, as my legs slipped between jagged bits of tooth beyond her mouth and throat, my abdomen slid through her esophagus, and I whimpered, adjusting my limbs so that I was more comfortable within the cramped, narrow space. Still she kept eating me, until at last her jaws had closed around my toes. My legs were pulled in along with the rest of me, and I wrapped my arms around them as I finally came to stop, naked and whole and still intact, in Arf's belly.

It seemed like hours had passed, though it had probably only been a few minutes at most, as I felt myself slowly begin to relax after the full-body experience I had just been through.

It was over. I had been eaten alive.

My pants were gone, my underwear was gone, and I was now in a place that... and so I took stock of my environment, trying to get a grip on where I was now that the world had stopped spinning and twisting and turning with the act that was me being swallowed whole. With the disorientation gone, it was easier to comprehend where I was.

I was curled up into a little ball, with her stomach walls straining fit to burst all around me, sticky flesh pressing up _against_ me, _squeezing_ every _inch_ of me, _hugging_ my _bare_ body _so_ impossibly _tightly_ within the cage of goopy gunk that it was difficult to tell where _I_ ended and _she_ began. Ohh, HOT! It was so, so, so _hot_! Like the feeling you get when you jump into a too-warm bath all at once. Like you don't have time to get used to it, you know? Okay, I know that makes it sound far worse than it actually was. It didn't feel _uncomfortable_. If anything, it felt _good_. Really, _really_ good. It was just so _intense_ , and so _warm_! I was _melting_ into her, wrapped up all _snug_ and _safe_ in the _one_ place where _no one_ could find me, surrounded on all sides by the gentle drumbeat of Arf's heart, and the ever-present gurgling vibrations of her rumbling stomach lining _throbbing_ with _pulsing_ energy and warmth on _all_ sides of me, as my bare skin was now _coated_ by a thick layer of mucous, which had me _shivering_ and _trembling_ in nearly _delirious_ mind-numbing happiness.

I felt so _close_ to her, _buried_ at her core, my flesh _tingling_ from the prolonged physical contact, like I had become _part_ of her, and I was slowly coming to the realization that I didn't _want_ to go back to where I had just been in... _finally_ , I had _found_ my home, my safe spot, the area I had known as an infant... sheathed _deep_ within the confines of another creature's innards, the heat _oozing_ into me, like it was _seeping_ down my _past my skin_ and _soaking_ me in its _intimacy_ , its _comforting_ security, shielding me from the harsh realities of life. There weren't _any_ barriers between me and Arf now, like there were between _other_ people... it was just _me_ , and _my_ body, and _Arf_ , and _her_ belly, and the way they _molded_ together so _perfectly_. Hmmm... yeah, it was pretty nice.

I settled down, letting the _sheer_ comfort of _bare_ stomach walls _compressing_ my naked body like _soft putty_ lull me ever slowly to a peaceful serene state of drowsiness. _Time_ had no meaning here. All the petty concerns of the outside world had _no meaning_ here. It was just _me_ , and _Arf_ , listening to her heart beat, how long, I couldn't say. But it was _soothing_ and it made me _feel_ good and I could sense myself drifting off... _losing_ myself to the _joy_ of being _part_ of something else, being _close_ to someone else...

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep...

And this time, there were no bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect two more chapters to come very shortly, one from Arf's perspective, and another from a third-person point-of-view to wrap up this short little vore fanfic.


End file.
